The Decision
by young padawan
Summary: Anakin needs to make a decision, one the will change the course of his future. Only problem is he doesnt have an answer, good thing someone else does. AnakinLuke relationship.


By: Young Padawan

Rating: PG

Summary: Its decision time and Anakin hears the answer to his unasked question!

Spoilers: Outcome endings for Star Wars: TFM and Star Wars: ROTJ

Disclaimer: Star Wars is owned by George Lucas and company. No profit is nor will be made off this.

* * *

It was madding, the power that sweep through his veins were driving him insane the delight of having some kind of relief was overwhelming and the feeling of truly being without fear made him want to cry in pleasure.

There was a small amount of doubt that lingered, the thought of Master Windu made Anakin question his spontaneous actions. His mind reeled as he watched the falling body of Master Windu, the way the body chugged and jangled on its downward path made his stomach do little flip flops. It was the moment that Anakin saw Master Windu's head hit the corner of a near by building did everything seem real.

The power he felt just moments ago was fading leaving him blank and cold inside, the fear was back and in ten folds but it was the feel of invisible blood on his hands that made him cringe. The hands that he had so desperately loved Padme with and yes the hands he had hoped to hold his child with, they were soaked, blood soaked. The blood soaked hands that had helped kill a valued JedI Master with, the horror only grew as the horrid creature that had commanded him laughed at his distress.

_He's laughing… laughing at you… at your failure_!

The anger grew, at first he wasn't sure where it was directed? At the madness that pulled him from his course? Or at himself for being pulled? Lastly he decided it was aimed at the one man he had entrusted to help save him. Palpatine had used him to an extend he wasn't sure that he would ever recover from, for now his path was sullied. All the goodness and happiness he had wanted in life was darkened by the man, and he supposed that he wasn't completely innocent in this. No temptations were always his weak point, his fall was partly due to his need, his desire, and most importantly his fear.

_Father…_

Swinging his head away from the blabbing idiot that was asking for his total obedience's and loyalty? Instead of answering Anakin focused his energy on the Force pull that was emitting from the other side of the room, the feel was as if he was being basked in a beautiful light blue aura. Some where to the side he felt Palpatine tug at his life energy and he felt the walls within him crumble. Silently he closed his eyes and centered on the soft blue light that was with the room, all the while he begged for someone to show him his way? To lead him to his correct path, he no longer cared for his crimes or for his fears, he just wanted to be lead.

_Father…. Please help me!_

The words moved his soul, the voice brought tears to his eyes and when he opened his eyes what he saw crushed him. In the middle of mist clouded picture was a young man, no more than twenty, on his back in pain, Force lightening Anakin knew, how he knew he didn't know but it was true none the less. There standing before the man whom he saw had sandy blonde hair and bluish eyes was Palpatine, the darkness that rolled off of him was almost choking. But it was the man in black that had Anakin's attention and he supposed the younger man's as well.

_Father…. PLEASE!_

The voice was beginning to crack and Anakin knew that the young man would die soon enough, but it was the man in black that seemed move by the plead more than the unnoted of the impending death of the blonde haired man. The twitch of the black armored man made Anakin think that the boy was pleading to him but some how it didn't seem… no it didn't _feel_ right. The boy was, and Anakin knew this to be true as well, was speaking to him.

_You are wrong your highness. I am a JedI, like my father before me. **I will not turn!**_

The mist cleared as those words rung clear and Anakin watched as father and son battled on, the darkness threatening both, each raising above it and finding each other. But it was the boy's words that had captured Anakin's heart,

_**I WILL NOT TURN!!!**_

They danced around his head as he watched and he slowly began to understand, his understand that the boy was giving him his answer. The answer he hadn't even been seeking until those four words danced around him and slipped out of his own mouth.

Once spoken the words took away the mist covered pictures and once again Anakin found himself standing in front of Palpatine who was pale and angered as Anakin repeated the boys words

**I WILL NOT TURN!**

Smiling as force lightening came streaking across the room Anakin knew that no matter what he had chosen well. He would be a Jedi, like the boy before him and would stand down the darkness that threatened his future and his happiness.

_You are wrong your highness, I **AM** Jedi like those countless before me…_

With those words he felt the Force move within him and he did as it wished, commanding his light saber to help him remove this darkness, not just from his self, but from within every dark and nasty place where it could hide and dwell. His skills, he knew were perhaps mid-level so he asked one more time.

_Help me…_

Within seconds Anakin felt a second pair of hands on his lightsaber and he was basked in that bluish goodness light, he wondered if only for a moment if this was core of the Living Force his Master always talked about?

_Together, always, forever… that's my promise Father!_

Eyes snapping open Anakin knew in a spit second that the boy from the mist was with him, guiding him to remove this evil and that the boy had spoken to him showed him the path not taken and for that he was glad. Smiling as Palpatine crumble at their hands he turned to face the misty boy and asked,

_Together? Forever?_

The boy smiled and nodded as he slowly disappeared and Anakin panicked and reached out moaning a little protest, but the boy just smiled and laughed. Giggling as he whispered,

_Thank You Father!_

With tears flowing Anakin smiled sadly and nodded, the boy closed his eyes and disappeared. Letting his lightsaber fall from his hands he fell to his knees and thanked the Force. It wasn't until he felt the light hand on his shoulder did he bother to move, before him stood his Master and Master Yoda. Smiling sadly Anakin stood and vowed to face the future how ever it unfolded.

* * *

Okay I know it aint the best, but it will work for a starter! Please don't mind the grammar and spelling mistakes. Their mine, I am currently looking for a great beta so if your interested see my bio.

Until next time


End file.
